Lunar New Year Weapons
Lunar New Year Weapons are the special weapons that are released during Lunar New Year event. The skins and designs of those weapons are mostly based on zodiac animals. 2015 (Sheep) ; Horn Kujang :Main article: Horn Kujang. A hunting weapon made by processing the horns of the sheep to celebrate the Sheep Year. It features a hook shape and can take down an opponent easily with a sharp chopping or optimizing attack. 2014 (Horse) Horse Axe= :Main article: Horse Axe. This is a horse-themed version of the Tomahawk. A battle hand axe provided for Special Forces members. Its attack speed is slow but its killing power is great. You can use it to push away approaching zombies with its secondary attack in Zombie and Zombie Scenario modes. |-| MP7A1 Unicorn= :Main article: MP7A1 Unicorn. This is a unicorn-themed MP7A1, which holds 20 rounds of 4.6mm. This Submachine gun has a fast firing speed to spread its bullets. 2013 (Snake) UMP45 Snake= :Main article: UMP45 Snake. This is the snake theme decorated version of Germany UMP45 fed with 25 rounds of .45 ACP. It has high firepower for a submachine and low recoil but the reload time is long and it has low rate of fire. |-| Serpent Blade= :Main article: Serpent Blade. A snake sword made for a quick slash tackle. It has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. By using Serpent Blade, you can attack several enemies at a same time with its slash delay. 2012 (Dragon) ; TMP Dragon :Main article: TMP Dragon. TMP Dragon is the dragon theme decorated version of Austrian TMP. It is fed with 30 rounds of 9mm. Permanent silencer is attached for stealth operation. Rate of fire of TMP Dragon is very high but the damage is very low. 2011 (Rabbit) ; P90 Pink Bunny :Main article: P90 Lapin. P90 Pink Bunny or P90 Lapin holds 50 5.7mm rounds for each magazine. It holds 20 more bullets than other submachine gun to help to reduce the risk of reloading bullets in a battle. It has been decorated with a rabbit theme to celebrate the year of the rabbit. 2010 (Tiger) ; MP5 White Tiger :Main article: MP5 White Tiger. The MP5 with 30 rounds, 9mm has a good accuracy and portability that gives it the nickname 'the mother of all submachine guns'. It has been decorated with a tiger theme to celebrate the year of the tiger. Obtaining process ; Standard Due to the fact that these are the weapons of the year, they can be obtainable during the Lunar year event. Each one of these weapons is obtained by collecting 4 cards. The first card is obtained by logging into the game during the event. The second and third will be obtained through collecting credit points by playing a specific mode or amount hours depending on the year. The forth card will be obtained via Code Box including a specific amount of points. These events only occur once a year and all include different weapons. Some of these weapons can still be obtained in special event via Code Box. ; UMP45 Snake Can be obtain during the Snake Lunar New Year event with only 2 cards. The first card is obtained by logging in during any time of the event. The second card can only be obtained through logging in on specific dates. ; MP7A1 Unicorn Can be obtained during the Horse Lunar New Year event with only 2 cards. The first card is obtained by playing an amount of play time daily during the event (depending on each region). The second card can only be obtained through logging in on specific dates. Related weapons These are the main weapons released alongside Lunar New Year event but they are not decorated as zodiac animals, except for the Black Dragon Cannon. ; Gungnir (2019) :Main article: Gungnir. Created with an unknown super-technology, this weapon was unearthed from a fallen meteorite found deep within the ocean. It stores and releases powerful waves of energy. ; Magnum Lancer (2018) :Main article: Magnum Launcher. An advanced shotgun fed with 30 rounds of 4 Gauge. It is equipped with a missile launcher to launch two rockets at a time. ; Red Dragon Cannon (2017) :Main article: Red Dragon Cannon. This is a cannon that can shoot a load of fire in a short range. It can unleash a robotic red dragon that breathes a stream of fire for 6 seconds. ; Magnum Drill and Chain Grenade (2016) Magnum Drill= :Main article: Magnum Drill. A lethal drill-designed equipment built for nonetheless that bloodshed whenever it is brought upon. It is fed with 35 rounds of 4 Gauge shotgun ammunition. It displays superior penetration power alongside mass destruction capabilities. |-| Chain Grenade= :Main article: Chain Grenade. Adopted with a warhead of explosion, when thrown, this grenade can inflict continuous massive damage in a wide range. ; Blood Dripper (2015) :Main article: Blood Dripper. A weapon designed for killing zombie, it can be projected through the target's body and then flies back to users in certain distances. The Dripper can be recovered within the throwing range, if not, it will be destroyed. Special attack will activate once the user hits the enemy head that can inflict tremendous damage. ; Gáe Bolg (2014) :Main article: Gáe Bolg. This speargun is capable of dealing massive damage to any upcoming targets with ease. Its destructive power may be efficient, however, it requires to load up every single harpoon fired. Thus, its harpoons boast a quite high knockback power alongside an explosive feature. ; Ripper (2013) :Main article: Ripper. This is a chainsaw chambered with 200 rounds of gasoline. Its primary attack will run the chain to do merciless melee attack to the victims while its secondary attack will knock the victims away without the usage of gasoline. ; Black Dragon Cannon (2012) :Main article: Black Dragon Cannon. This is a cannon which detonates the whole area in a certain range. It creates an explosion which looks like a volcano is exploding. It has a short gun barrel and its wielder will have excellent mobility. ; Volcano (2011) :Main article: Volcano. Its ultimate consecutive fire power overcomes the limitation of a normal shotgun. It can burst 12-gauge shotgun shells like volcanic ashes for 40 rounds and its accuracy has been increased with its long length gun barrel structure. ; Crossbow (2010) :Main article: Crossbow. This crossbow uses 50 bolts, has a quick consecutive fire with high accuracy. Firer will not be detectable easily because of its quiet fire sound. However, there is a time gap between before and after firing as the bolt’s flying speed is slower than bullet. Lunar New Year Boxes These are the special boxes that appear during Lunar New Year event. Similar to the Lunar New Year weapons, their skins and designs are decorated to resemble the zodiac animals. The condition to get these boxes depends on each region. Mostly, they come alongside Letter Collecting Event. Players will get one box automatically upon logging in, it contains the first card which must be obtained to participate in the event, with other weapons and items (duration only). Each card the player achieves, they will get one box, except the last card which usually must be obtained from Code Box. Rabbitbox.png|Rabbit Box (2011) Dragonbox.png|Dragon Box (2012) Snakebox.png|Snake Box (2013) Horsebox.png|Horse Box (2014) Sheepbox.png|Sheep Box (2015) monkeybox.png|Monkey Box (2016) Chickenbox.png|Chicken Box (2017) Dogbox2018.png|Dog Box (2018) Trivia *The main weapons of Lunar New Year series are based on submachine guns or melee weapons. They will be modified and decorated with parts of zodiac animals. **There hasn't been any newly released LNY weapon since 2016. For example the Magnum Drill and Chain Grenade, which don't have any relation with monkeys, are released in the year 2016. *The Lunar New Year Box was firstly released in 2011, during the rabbit year. It is not available in the previous year. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, the Sheep Box icon is used for the "New User Package" item. *Gungnir is the first Lunar New Year weapon that isn't described as such -- instead, it's described as an weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Items